plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snow Pea
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Snow Pea z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Snow Pea to roślina strzelająca grochem z umiejętnością spowalniania zombie. Roślina spowalnia mroźnym groszkiem zombie, gdy w niego trafi. Jest pierwszą spowalniającą rośliną jaką dostajemy w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Lodowy groszek po spotkaniu z Torchwoodem, powoduje stopnienie lodu i zmianę w zwykły groszek. Etymologia Nazwa została wymyślona na podstawie rośliny Pisum sativum var. saccharatum oraz nawiązuje to jego zdolności strzelania mrożącym grochem. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Snow Pea strzela zamrożonymi groszkami, które zadają obrażenia i spowalniają wrogów. Obrażenia: Nromalne, spowalnia zombie. Inni mówią jak bardzo Snow Pea jest "cool" i namawiają go aby lekko "ochłonął". Mówią mu aby "pozostał oziębły". Snow Pea tylko przewraca oczami, ponieważ już to wszystko słyszał. Koszt słońca: 175 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: chills zombies on impact As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 150 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Linia prosta Odnawiania: Szybkie Snow Pea Strzela zamrożonymi groszkami utrudniając przy tym drogę zombie. Umiejętność specjalna: Spowalnia zombie przy trafieniu groszkiem Jako profesjonalny tenisista, w okresie pozasezonowym lubi także jazdę na nartach, granie na bongosach oraz eksplorowanie jaskiń. Chińska wersja 植物特征：蓝色植物、豌豆家族 尽管外表很酷，寒冰射手很热爱他的朋友，尊老爱幼。聚会时他的拿手好戏是什么？当然是用冷笑话炒热全场~ TŁUMACZENIE Cecha charakterystyczna: niebieska roślina, rodzina groszków Pomimo chłodnego wyglądu, Snow Pea naprawdę kocha swoich przyjaciół, troszczy się o młodszych. Jaka jest jego specjalność na przyjęciach? Rozgrzewa widownie swoimi żartami, oczywiście. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Snow Pea damy Plant Food stworzy przed sobą lodową drogę, która spowolni wszystkie zombie na niej oraz wystrzeli 60 zamrożonych groszków podobnie jak Peashooter kiedy damy mu Plant Food. Po 3,5 sekundach efekt i lodowa droga znika. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Snow Pea wystrzeliwuje 3 wielkie lodowe groszki, które zadają 30 NDS. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Warto go stosować przeciwko silnym i szybkim przeciwnikom, np. Pole Vauting Zombie. Jednak bezskuteczne jest stawianie ich po kilku w 1 rzędzie, ponieważ efekt spowolnienia nie dubluje się, a większość ze Snow Pea jest stosowane jak zwykły Peashooter. Torchwoody też nie są zbyt dobrym połączeniem. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka się tu nie zmienia względem 1 części, jednakże z racji tego, iż w tej odsłonie Winter Melon nie jest ulepszeniem a samodzielną rośliną, to nie ma sensu wydawać na Snow Pea prawdziwych pieniędzy, gdyż po prostu będzie nieskuteczne przeciw dużym grupom zombie, z czym radzi sobie Zimowy Arbuz. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jeśli zombie strzelający grochem z ZomBotany jest zamrożony, będzie on spowolniony, ale jego szybkość strzelania nie zmieni się. *Kiedy Snow Pea wystrzeliwuje lodowy groch, słychać mały dźwięk dzwonków. W wersji DS i DSiWare, dźwięk ten jest głośniejszy. *Jego łodyga jest zielona, pomimo że on jest cały niebieski. Tak samo jest z Winter Melonem. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W wersji 1.9, istniał pewien glitch w teksturach oczu Snow Pea wraz z Wall-nutem, Threepeaterem oraz Twin Sunflower. *Z nieznanego powodu, Snow Pea został usunięty ze sklepu w aktualizacji 3.5.1 wraz z Imitaterem. Powrócili oni dopiero w wersji 3.6.1. **Roślina została znowu usunięta po wprowadzeniu Toadstool. Ponownie wrócił przy powrocie limitowanych roślin. ***Istnieje glitch podczas Piñata Party ze Snow Pea, gdzie po kliknięciu w reklamę roślina znika ze sklepu. ****Ten sam glitch pojawiał się u Grapeshota. *Przy poziomach Beghouled, w których pojawia się Snow Pea. Kiedy uaktywni się efekt Plant Food, a następnie dopasuje się parę, przez co roślina przesunie się na inną linię, zamrozi on tylko linię początkową. **Przez to zostawia tamtą linię zamrożoną, a zacznie wystrzeliwać groszki na nowej linii. Zobacz też *Peashooter *Groszek en:Snow Pea Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne